Le Monstre aimé par la Lune
by CookiesDuncan74
Summary: "Le vent soufflait sur les collines, faisant se coucher les longues herbes pâles et frémir les quelques arbres qui parsemaient de çi et de là l'endroit désolé. Debout, immobile et silencieux, il laissait porter son regard à l'horizon, celui-ci divagant autant que ces pensées parées couleur sang." "Et ces voix murmurantes et caressantes, des vivants et des morts qui l'enlaçaient"


Le vent soufflait sur les collines, faisant se coucher les longues herbes pâles et frémir les quelques arbres qui parsemaient de ci et de là l'endroit désolé. Debout,

immobile et silencieux, il laissait porter son regard à l'horizon, celui-ci divagant autant que ces pensées parées couleur sang. Car oui son esprit tout entier trempait

dans cette substance à tel point qu'il avait l'impression que celle-ci en dégoulinait et nimbait tout son corps. Tout son esprit. Toute son âme. Renversant la tête en

arrière, il fixa sans vraiment les voir, les nuages tourbillonnant en une danse d'argent et d'encre dans les cieux. Il se sentait si... Fatigué. Las. Désabusé. Meurtri.

Brisé. Ensanglanté. Par son sang qui avait coulé maintes fois mais plus encore par ceux que LUI avait fait couler... Et ces voix murmurantes et caressantes, des

vivants et des morts qui l'enlaçaient sinueuses à la fois si douces et si acides, si piquantes telles du sel jeté sur ces plaies à vif...

"Meurtrier" "Assassin" "Tueur" "Pantin" "Abomination" "Monstre" "Impur" "Trop faible" "Trop vulnérable" "Incapable" "Lâche" "Imbécile" "Pitoyable"

"Pathétique" "Traitre" "Tu es notre honte!" " Être Abject" "Être Vil" "Sale Mangemort" "Taré de mage noir" "Saleté de serpent" "Garçon bizarre"

"Maudit Serpentard"

Et les mots tournaient et tournaient encore en une folle ronde, Némésis du passé, qu'il ne pouvait chasser. Non. Qu'il ne voulait chasser. Il n'en avait plus la force. Plus

le courage. Il se sentait si fatigué... Et il savait pertinemment que ces voix disaient la vérité. Il ne valait rien. Sa vie ne valait rien. Il n'avait fait qu'apporter de la

souffrance aux gens par sa simple existence. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Un monstre pitoyable et pathétique. Grotesqueet faible. Trop faible pour ne serait-ce que tenter

de résister, tenter ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant de lutter ou du moins de penser à le faire. La lâcheté lui avait toujours fait manteau, l'enserrant dans une parodie

d'enlacement d'amante, l'étranglant de ses bras grêles et moqueurs. Son regard se faisant vide et lointain, il se laissa porter par la foule des souvenirs qui hantaient

sa mémoire.

" Les élèves tremblants d'excitation et d'apréhension qui se presse autour de lui en chuchotant. Il passe les uns après les autres. S'assoient sur le tabouret. Coiffe le

chapeau. Combien en réalité ont vraiment le choix? Le choix sans douloureuses conséquences d'aller où ils le désirent? Il sait qu'il n'est pas de cela. Leur nombre lui

indiffère finalement. Comme beaucoup de choses si on y regarde bien. Il ne bouge pas. Ne cille pas. Il attend son nom. Son visage ne montre rien. Les Masques

restent figés après tout. Son nom est prononcé. Sans hésitation, il s'avance. S'assoit à son tour. Le Choixpeau est déposé sur sa tête. Il ne sait combien de temps

passe. Le Choixpeau clame le nom de sa Maison. Sans un mot, sans ciller, sans rien afficher, toujours, il se lève et rend le Choixpeau. Va s'asseoir à la table qui

l'applaudit hypocrite. Il n'affiche toujours rien. Alors qu'il est assit et que le Banquet passe, alors que les Préfets font leur discours, alors qu'il monte dans son dortoir,

alors que ses camarades dorment depuis longtemps tandis qu'il est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre cherchant la lune... Les paroles du Choixpeau résonnent en lui.

"Un jour, tu ne seras plus seul." Paroles vides de sens. On est toujours seul. Surtout quand ce que l'on est, tient en un seul mot, gravé dans sa chair, son esprit et son

âme. Un mot qui résonne toujours en lui en écho aux autres. Il ferme les yeux..."

"Un matin de début de septembre. Une gare couverte de monde. La main de son père telle une serre sur son épaule, l'enserrant d'une poigne d'acier. Son corps

entier endolori par les sortilèges que celui-ci lui a lancé pour évacuer son mécontentement, le matin même. Le Masque impassible qu'il se force à plaquer sur son

visage. Un éclair d'un blond pâle mêlé à du rose, du violet et du vert, qui passe près de lui. Il attrape du coin de l'oeil des yeux d'un bleu ciel derrière des lunettes."

" Il marche dans les couloirs vide. S'éloignant du brouhaha du banquet et du jeu hypocrite et mensonger qu'ils sont tous entrain de jouer. Et auquel il est obligé de

participer. Cela depuis qu'il est né. Il marche dans les couloirs. Ne rejoint pas son dortoir. Il s'arrête devant les fenêtres de la galerie qui ouvrent sur la Forêt sombre et

enneigé. Noël n'est pas loin. Il va devoir rentrer chez lui. Sa main se porte machinalement à sa joue gauche. C'est là qu'IL aime le plus frapper. Il reste le regard vide

à regarder la neige tomber. Puis va pour reprendre sa route. Quand son regard tombe sur un magazine coloré par terre. Il se penche pour le ramasser..."

" Un matin de février. Glacé. Le froid transperce ses os et cristallise les lancinantes plaies qui se font sentir sous le tissu de son uniforme. Il lit dans le coin le plus

reculé et le plus sombre de la bibliothèque. Espérant que ses camarades de dortoir ne le trouvent pas. Et en lui-même il aurait presque envie de crier. Ne peuvent-ils

donc pas le laisser seul, tous autant qu'ils sont? Presque est la nuance. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne crie plus. Même sous ses efforts à lui. Ses yeux regardent sans

les voir les mots d'encre noire griffonnés sur le vieux parchemin. Il ne parvient même pas à se souvenir de quoi parle son livre. De potion? Ou peut-être de

Métamorphose? Il se remémore vaguement qu'ils ont un devoir à rendre pour demain. Ses yeux sont vides et mornes. Soudain. Une plume orange rose et violette

voile les mots, apparaissant dans son champs de vision. Son regard se fait un rien moins morne. Remonte sur une main. Petite et fine. A la peau presque aussi pâle

que lui. Il était sûr que cette main pourrait disparaitre dans la moitié de la sienne. Lentement il lève la tête..."

" Il a fui encore une fois le repas dans la Grande Salle. Assis caché par les branches du saule au bord du lac, il regarde les eaux sombres troublés par le vent et les

vaguelettes qui viennent lécher les galets. Les genoux presque contre sa poitrine, une main négligemment posé dessus. L'autre tient serré une lettre. Il l'a reçu au

petit déjeuner. Il vient juste de l'ouvrir. A l'abri des regards derrière les longues branches et les feuilles de l'arbre. Ici personne ne risque de le trouver. De le déranger.

De voir ses larmes. Ses larmes qui refusent de couler. Ses yeux le brulent mais il ne pleure pas, alors que la tête renversé en arrière contre l'écorce de l'arbre, les

mots de la lettre dansent devant ses yeux occultant la voute vert pâle et or. " Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer, que votre mère s'est éteinte hier soir, au

service des Accidents Magiques à Longues Séquelles, après un coma de huit années. Veuillez accepter Monsieur nos plus sincères condoléances. Docteur Maribeau

Service des Accidents Magiques à Longues Séquelles de Saint-Mangouste, Hôpital pour sorciers de Londres." Ses yeux le brûlent comme de l'acide alors que son coeur

se tord avec force. Il a mal. Plus mal qu'il n'a jamais eu. Même les séances avec LUI, n'ont jamais été aussi douloureuses. Il a mal. Son coeur se tord. Ses yeux le

brûlent. Alors pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à pleurer? Alors pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à faire sortir le cri contenu dans sa poitrine, furieux et douloureux qui ne demande

qu'à être libéré? Ses mains se serrent en poings serrés. Il sent à peine la douleur de 20 petits éclats tranchants plantés dans la chair de ses paumes et cela jusqu'au

sang. Il ferme ses yeux. Il a si mal. Puis. Une voix qui chante non loin. Il rouvre les yeux. C'est une voix douce et féminine, jeune et claire. Elle chantonne doucement

une vieille comptine sorcière parlant des différentes créatures magiques.

 _Un Phénix d'or et de sang_

 _Ses ailes sur toi étend_

 _Et te protège Flamboyant._

 _Un Dragon or, bleu, noir_

 _Vert, rouge ou marron du soir_

 _Prend son envol dans toute sa gloire._

 _Une Licorne blanche et argenté_

 _A travers les Forêts enchantés_

 _Viendra pour te protéger._

Cette comptine très ancienne se transmettait de générations et générations et qui se continuait ainsi sur de très nombreux couplets. Sa Mère le lui chantait pour qu'il

s'endorme quand il était petit. Avant l'Accident. Ses yeux le brulent davantage alors que sa gorge se serre davantage et que son coeur se tord. Il ne pleurera pas. Les

larmes ne couleront pas sur son visage. Mais il restera là à écouter la chanson jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne et que la fille parte. Et il restera encore jusqu'à la tombée

de la nuit. A s'imprégner de la lumière de ce souvenir. Et de celle qui chanta la berceuse. Une jeune fille irréelle et éthérée, aux mains petites et fines qui paraissaient

si douces, aux grands yeux bleus de ciel et à la voix de lumière..."

"La peur âcre et tordante chez les autres. Mêlée à une excitation enfantine et ignorante et une fierté vaniteuse. Lui il se tient à l'écart comme toujours. Son Masque

soigneusement collé à son visage. Il était certain que s'il cherchait à l'en décoller, il s'arracherait la chair avec. Assis dans son dortoir vide, loin des piaillements et des

gesticulations d'en-bas, il resta là à regarder ses mains. Ses mains et ses bras. Sur le droit les cicatrices d'anciennes lacérations au couteau. Il s'en souvenait. Il se les

était infligé en troisième année et avait regardé hypnotisé le sang goutter. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main fine et pâle ne se referme sur le couteau. Ne lui enlève. Et

qu'avec sa soeur, elle essuie le sang et bande son bras. Avant de caresser son visage. Vierge de toute larme. Il n'avait pleuré depuis ses cinq ans. Son regard se porte

sur le gauche. Hideuse et noirâtre elle se tord. Il se souvient encore de la douleur acide et brulante comme les braises . Les autres avaient gémi, pleuré ou même crié.

Lui n'avait pas cillé. Pas bouger. La douleur lui était familière. Il était resté sans bouger alors qu'une voix aigüe et sifflante ne le félicite. Là non plus il n'avait pas cillé.

Trop lâche. Il ferma les yeux. Ce fut pire. Les souvenirs tourbillonnèrent de plus bel en lui. Alors il rouvrit les yeux se leva. Il quitta le dortoir. Passa dans la Salle

Commune. Personne ne le remarqua. Il avait l'habitude. Il sortit par le portrait. Et il marcha. Il marcha dans les couloirs vides et obscurs. Minuit n'était pas loin. Il

neigeait au dehors. Il marcha longtemps. Ses pas finirent par le mener en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie dont il gravit les marches sans même ralentir. Il est arrivé au

sommet. Le vent souffle fort ce soir. Mais pas assez pour chasser complétement la couche poudreuse de neige des dalles de pierres. Il s'avance. Traverse toute la

plateforme. S'accoude à la balustrade. Il y reste une poignée de secondes sans aucun doute. Puis. Il prend appui sur la barre de fer. L'enjambe en se hissant dessus. Il

finit debout. Adossée à la balustrade. Il la sent froide dans son dos. Le vide est à seulement trois centimètres de ses chaussures. Un pas. Il suffit d'un pas. Comme

pour descendre les marches d'un escalier. Un tout petit. Et simple. Pas. Il regarde une dernière fois la nuit enneigée. C'est beau. Beau et douloureux. Il ferme les

yeux. Commence à soulever son pied droit. Une main saisit sa main gauche. Le retient. Un instant, il vacille en équilibre. En équilibre entre quoi et quoi? Le vide et le

parapet de pierre? La mort et la vie? La paix et la souffrance? Puis l'équilibre bascule. Son pied se repose sur la pierre. Il tourne la tête vers la propriétaire de la main.

Une main petite et fine. Si douce. Son regard plonge dans deux lacs d'un bleu de ciel. Deux lacs auxquels il ne peut échapper. Deux lacs hypnotiques. Qui

l'emprisonnent. Le retiennent. Et sa voix quand elle parle sans jugement, sans dégoût, sans haine, sans pitié, avec seulement une infinie compréhension dans sa voix:

-"Ce n'est pas encore l'heure."

Sa main est si douce. Ses yeux si bleus. Sa voix si compréhensive. Avec un sanglot sans larmes, il la laisse le ramener de l'autre côté de la barrière."

" Un mot. Un simple mot. C'est fou. Etrange. Dérangeant. qu'un unique. Simple. Mot. Peut faire. Un mot. Le nom d'une école. Un mot. Un nom de famille. Un mot.

Un mensonge poli. Un mot. Un nom de Maison. Un mot. Une condamnation. Un mot. Une porte qui se ferme. Un mot. Des chaines que l'on passe volontairement. Un

mot. Un jugement. Un mot. Une vérité. Et d'autres mots encore. Et d'autres significations encore. Et un mot. Un seul. Un unique. Fou. Etrange. Dérangeant. Terrifiant.

Qui se dessine derrière tout les autres. En écho. Un mot qu'il a toujours entendu. Un mot inscrit au plus profond de sa chaire. Il relève la tête. La pièce est sombre.

D'aucun dirait lugubre et terrifiante. Il n'a même plus la force de penser ainsi. Sa baguette est douce dans sa main. Le regard humide de la forme recroquevillée et

ensanglantée, terrifié et suppliant. Ceux des hommes et des femmes vêtus de noirs, affamés et fous. Celui des autres jeunes gens qui comme lui viennent tout juste

d'être marqués ou l'ont été il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, d'une peur infinie et de désespoir. Celui de son père, rengorgé de fierté et d'attente. Celui encre de son

professeur et chef de Maison, plein de tristesse et de douleur de ne pas avoir pu le protéger, de regrets. Celui de l'être pâle aux yeux carmins, attentif. Celui d'un bleu

semblable au ciel, d'ELLE, qui n'est pas là mais pourtant il sent son regard calme sur lui. Il est debout au centre du cercle qu'ils forment. Face à la forme

recroquevillée. Il sent tout ces regards et ce qu'ils portent sur lui. Son regard à lui est vide. Il n'a plus la force de ressentir quoique ce soit. Sinon le Vide et le Froid.

Lentement il lève sa baguette. Il énonce un mot. Calme et neutre. Un unique et simple mot. Il le prononce plusieurs fois durant les minutes qui suivent. L'être

ensanglanté se tord sur le sol en hurlant. Lui ne tremble pas. Il ne cille même pas. Il se contente de prononcer le mot. Encore et encore. Puis. Il plonge son regard

dans celui de la forme recroquevillée. Celle-ci prononce alors un mot. Un mot inscrit dans sa chaire. Un mot qui a toujours été là derrière les autres mots. En écho.

Unique. Fou. Etrange. Dérangeant. Terrifiant. Il ne cille même pas. Ne répond même pas. Se contente de regarder dans les yeux quelques secondes encore l'être

ensanglantée. Puis il prononce les mots. Deux mots cette fois. C'est la première fois qu'il les prononce. Ils sont cependant familiers. Ils résonnent eux-aussi en écho

en lui. Aussi Fous. Aussi Etranges. Aussi Dérangeants. Aussi Terrifiants. Il les prononce. Regarde la lumière aussi verte que ses yeux à lui s'échapper de sa baguette.

Trancher brièvement la lugubre pénombre de la pièce. Illuminer un instant la forme de l'être ensanglantée. Puis la pénombre froide et humide revient. Il abaisse

lentement sa baguette. L'être ensanglantée le regarde de ses yeux. Empreints d'un vide différent du sien. Et pourtant semblable. L'être ensanglantée de dira plus de

sa voix brisée le mot. Mais pourtant il le sait. Ce mot sera toujours là. En écho aux autres mots. Gravé dans sa chaire. La voix aigüe de l'être aux yeux carmins vint à

ses oreilles " Bravo mon garçon. Bravo." Il ne cille pas. Ne répond pas. Pas plus que quand l'être ensanglanté avait prononcé le mot. Un mot qui résonne en lui.

"Monstre"."

Lentement il lève sa baguette. Il en pose lentement la pointe sur sa tempe. Le bois est doux sous ses doigts. Il ferme les yeux. La formule s'impose à lui comme une

évidence. Il entrouvre déjà les lèvres pour la dire. Puis. Une main. Petite et fine. Douce. Plus encore que le bois de sa baguette. A la fois si frêle et si forte. Il est sûr

qu'elle pourrait disparaitre dans la moitié de sa main. Il connait cette main. Elle s'est refermée sur la sienne. Alors il ouvre les yeux. Les plonge dans ceux si bleus et

si familiers, de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds si pâles, aux vêtements roses, violets et verts, à la peau si pâle presque autant que la sienne. Elle le regarde calme et

sereine. C'est tout aussi calmement et sereinement qu'elle lui dit:

-" Baisses ta baguette. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure."

Il ne lit que compréhension dans ses yeux. Aucune accusation. Ce sont les seuls yeux qu'il n'a jamais vu en colère, déçu ou haineux en se posant sur lui. Il ne lit que

compréhension dans ses yeux. Compréhension et respect. Respect et tendresse. Tendresse et amour. Pour lui le monstre. Dans ses yeux à elle si belle, si lumineuse, si

pure... Pas plus que toutes les autres fois, il ne trouve la force de s'opposer à ses yeux. Alors lentement il la laisse baisser son bras et prendre sa baguette. De l'autre

main, elle prend la sienne et lui dit simplement:

-"Viens."

Et c'est avec un sanglot douloureux que Théodore Nott se laisse entrainer à la suite de Luna Lovegood. Lui le Monstre. Aimé par la Lune.

Fin


End file.
